


Four Chat Misadventures (On Hiatus)

by Ishely



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gen, I don't know what other tags to add, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishely/pseuds/Ishely
Summary: [9:38 AM]theshadowchateau created a grouptheshadowchateau added kingofnoodles and MidnightRaventheshadowchateau changed the group's name to group projecttheshadowchateau: there we gokingofnoodles: so how do we start?MidnightRaven is typing...~Or how a school project starts all kinds of chaos.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Four Chat Misadventures (On Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> This is it guys. The Four Chatfics of the Apocalypse. Anyway, hope you like it.

**[9:38 AM]**

**theshadowchateau** created a group

 **theshadowchateau** added **kingofnoodles** and **MidnightRaven**

 **theshadowchateau** changed the group's name to **group project**

 **theshadowchateau:** there we go

 **kingofnoodles:** so how do we start?

**MidnightRaven is typing...**

**MidnightRaven:** I want you to read pages from 68 to 95, and please underline the most important information of your topic. Shadow, yours will be the one from page 68 to 75, Green's will be from 76 to 84 and I'll take the rest. Make at least 3 slides of your topic, PLEASE synthesize your information and don't make a 5 paragraph abomination like my teammates from last time. Record yourselves explaining your slides, don't make it too long. I want you to send everything before Saturday. After Mrs. Kotake checks we'll start working on the model.

 **kingofnoodles:** .

 **theshadowchateau:** geez

 **theshadowchateau:** why the deadline tho

 **theshadowchateau:** this thing is due monday

 **MidnightRaven:** Because the last time I worked with you, you sent me your part at 1 am the night before and i had to re edit everything.

 **theshadowchateau:** you dont sleep anyways

 **MidnightRaven:** That's not the point, you have to be more responsible.

 **MidinghtRaven:** You have the whole week, you can do it.

 **MidnightRaven:** Anyway, I'm in class and I don't want my phone taken away, please don't forget to send your part or I'll have to kick you from the team.

* * *

**[7:41 PM]**

**kingofnoodles** sent an image **[boop.jpg]**

 **MidnightRaven:** Green, as much as I love your snakes, please refrain from sending these pictures here, especially when you already posted them everywhere else.

 **theshadowchateau:** adjdbruskdksks

 **kingofnoodles:** :(

* * *

**[5:32 PM]**

**kingofnoodles** sent an attachment **[project.zip]**

 **MidnightRaven:** Thank you.

 **MidnightRaven:** Shadow, are you done with your part? Tomorrow's the last day.

 **theshadowchateau:** oh um

 **theshadowchateau:** yeah ill send them when i finish

 **kingofnoodles:** he hasn't started yet sjsbdjajdhdjsa

 **theshadowchateau:** shhh

 **MidnightRaven:** You had the whole week.

 **theshadowchateau:** yeah yeah i know shut up

 **theshadowchateau:** ill make them

 **MidnightRavem:** Please do.

 **theshadowchateau:** you sound so weird when you talk about school stuff

* * *

**[9:26 PM]**

**MidnightRaven:** Shadow. Today was the last day.

 **MidnightRaven:** Are you going to send your part?

 **MidnightRaven:** If not tell me so I kick you from the team.

 **theshadowchateau:** oh fuck

 **theshadowchateau:** yes wait a minute please

 **MidnightRaven:** Okay.

* * *

**[11:55 PM]**

**theshadowchateau** sent an attachment **[abdjdsjs.pptx]**

 **theshadowchateau** sent an attachment **[hwfjstjs.mp3]**

 **theshadowchateau:** there

 **theshadowchateau:** technically its still friday

 **MidnightRaven:** That was NOT a minute.

 **MidnightRaven:** But thank you, I guess.

 **kingofnoodles:** yayy you did it!!

 **thashadowchateau:** >:)

* * *

**[4:36 PM]**

**MidnightRaven:** Okay, time to work on the model. I found some ideas of how to make it, please tell me which one you like the most.

 **MidnightRaven** sent an image **[Model 1.jpg]**

 **MidnightRaven** sent an image **[Model 2.jpg]**

 **MidnightRaven** sent an image **[Model 3.png]**

 **kingofnoodles:** oooh number 2 looks nice

 **theshadowchateau:** yeah

 **MidnightRaven:** So number 2 then?

 **kingofnoodles:** 👍

 **MidnightRaven:** Great.

 **MidnightRaven:** I'll DM you the materials you need to get. Can we meet up tomorrow after school?

 **theshadowchateau:** you can come to my place

 **MidnightRaven:** Sounds nice.

 **kingofnoodles:** yeeep

 **kingofnoodles:** i'll bring some snacks

 **MidnightRaven:** Tomorrow at 4:30 is okay?

 **theshadowchateau:** yeah sure

* * *

**[4:17 PM]**

**theshadowchateau:** hey,,, turns out you can't come today

 **kingofnoodles:** why??

 **theshadowchateau:** my cousins here

 **kingofnoodles:** ohh blues there??

 **theshadowchateau:** wait you know him????

 **kingofnoodles:** yeah he's my bf lmao

 **theshadowchateau:** HE NEVER TOLD ME

 **MidnightRaven:** You really didn't know Green was your cousin's boyfriend?

 **MidnightRaven:** One day I saw Green kissing him on the cheek. He got all flustered and everything.

 **theshadowchateau:** sorry :(

 **theshadowchateau:** also he did?? thank u i can use this information for my advantage dskjlfjsdfl

 **MidnightRaven:** But anyway. We can still go, maybe he can help.

* * *

**[8:53 PM]**

**MidnightRaven:** I can't believe we spent 4 hours playing Mario Kart instead of working on the model.

 **theshadowchateau:** odosbdusbddhdvsh

 **kingofnoodles:** jadjaudbsjsbd

 **kingofnoodles:** next time we'll work, i promise

 **theshadowchateau:** so same time tomorrow?

 **MidnightRaven:** Sure.

 **kingofnoodles:** hey i might be late tomorrow, i have to go to the hospital

 **MidnightRaven:** Yes, don't worry about it.

 **theshadowchateau:** why??

 **MidnightRaven:** I'll send you a DM.

 **theshadowchateau:** oh

 **theshadowchateau:** yeah dw

 **MidnightRaven:** Hey Shadow, is it okay if we meet at your house everyday until we finish?

 **theshadowchateau:** uhhh

 **theshadowchateau:** let me ask my mom

 **theshadowchateau:** she says its ok

 **MidnightRaven:** Nice.

 **MidnightRaven:** See you tomorrow at school, then.

 **kingofnoodles:** gn!

* * *

**[7:47 PM]**

**MidnightRaven** sent an image **[Model Final.jpg]**

 **theshadowchateau:** we did itttt

 **kingofnoodles:** yaaaayyyy

 **kingofnoodles:** this looks rlly great!!

 **MidnightRaven:** Good job everyone. We did it.

 **MidnightRaven:** Let's hope we get a good grade tomorrow.

 **theshadowchateau:** we will dw

 **kingofnoodles:** ^^

 **MidnightRaven:** It's just I don't want to get overconfident, but I'm sure we'll do fine.

 **kingofnoodles:** Yep!!


End file.
